Bump in the Road
by WonderPickle
Summary: Everything changes for Kevin and Gwen when she gives him some unexpected news. Gwevin one-shot.


**Been thinking a lot about Ben 10 lately…decided it was high time to make a one-shot.**

 **It's a little strange and basically all fluff but whatever.**

 **If you have any other suggestions for a Ben 10 one-shot please review on PM me!**

* * *

"Kevin?" Gwen whispered into the dark. She glanced at her husband laying on his side in the bed next to her.

"Mmmph," he muttered, moving his head up and down against the pillow.

Gwen sighed. It was now or never. "Kevin?" she whispered again.

He snorted in his sleep, then quickly said, "I'm up, I'm up. What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something," she said.

He turned over to face her and tucked his arm underneath his head, his elbow still protruding. "Well if you needed to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me something, it better be important."

She mocked his position, laying the exact same way. "It's not the middle of the night. It's only 12:30!"

"Yeah well, I've been asleep for a while, so it's closer to the middle of the night," he responded by whispering harshly.

Gwen sighed as the playfulness vanished from her attitude. "Okay, look, I have something important to tell you. ...But I don't want you to freak out, okay?"

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. "Gwen, what is it?"

"Alright, I'm just gonna say it."

There was a short moment of silence. "Gwen?

"...Kevin, I'm…" she took a deep breath, "pregnant."

Gwen watched the fear explode in his eyes.

For a good minute and a half his eyes moved up and down her body. "Kevin…" she began, reaching her hand out to cup his cheek.

He pushed it aside. She could tell he wanted to smack it, but didn't. He wouldn't ever harm her. "When…" his voice was hoarse, "when did you find out?"

She averted his gaze. "Two and a half weeks ago," Gwen answered slowly.

"And you didn't _bother_ to tell me _sooner_?" he asked with annoyance, using his palms to push himself up on the bed.

Gwen raised herself up a bit slower. "I...I was afraid you'd react like this…"

" _Like_ _what_?" Kevin retorted with narrowed eyes.

She didn't want to answer, but she knew it was best she did, or else the conversation wouldn't go anywhere. She needed it to progress somehow. "Angry. Spiteful," came her reply.

He looked seething, but wouldn't make eye contact with her. "I am _not_ angry," he bit out.

"If you're not angry, how come you're not looking at me?" the redhead replied, her temper kicking in as well.

Kevin finally did look her straight in the eyes. All she saw were ghostly pupils, less angry than his words, but more upset than they were displaying. Without another sound he threw the blankets and sheets off his body, storming out of the bedroom.

"Kevin!" Gwen called after him, but she received no response.

* * *

She took a deep breath and stuffed her fists farther into her jacket pockets. The wind nipped at her face and caused her to bury her neck deeper in her scarf.

Anxious butterflies had a raging skirmish in the pit of her stomach.

Gwen pushed open the door to the mechanic shop, biting her lower lip as she did so. She noticed him before he noticed her, and so she decided to start the conversation. "Kevin?" she asked to the feet underneath the car in front of her.

He slid out from under the vehicle, dropping a silver tool on his left as he lifted his head up. "Hi," he mumbled.

"Hi," she responded awkwardly.

There was a pause.

"Kevin, we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know," he murmured.

Gwen knelt down next to him, balancing on the ball of her left foot while resting her arm on the knee of her right leg. "Can you tell me why you're upset?" she asked calmly.

He shrugged. "I don't know, Gwen," Kevin said, "I guess I just wasn't ready."

She chuckled under her breath. "And you think I am?"

He pursed his lips, shrugging.

"Look, you're going to _have_ to be ready," she began, "because even if we did do this on accident, we're going to have to go through with this now. It's not an option anymore."

"I _know_ that. And that's why I'm...afraid. I mean, I can't do this parenting thing. I didn't even have a father. I can't _be_ one. What if I screw up? I'm not even gonna know if I did, because I didn't watch my father make mistakes," he sighed. "Gwen, look, I lo-" he was cut off abruptly by her pressing her lips against his.

When she pulled away, she said, "Kevin, listen to me. You are going to make an excellent father. _It doesn't matter_ if you didn't have one, it's your turn to be one."

"How do you know?" he asked hoarsely, not wanting moving his face away from hers.

"Because," she answered simply, "I believe in you."

The left side of Kevin's mouth quirked upwards as he reached out and encased Gwen in a loving hug.


End file.
